Lettre à France
by Moony Amadeo
Summary: Arthur prends le train pour rentrer chez lui, il se met alors à penser à son voisin outre Manche qu'il vient de quitter. Song fic : Lettre à France-Polnareff


**Hellow les petits loups ~**

** C'est à nouveau moi ! Cette fois ci je donne dans le Hetalia, ça faisait pas mal de temps déjà que je voulais écrire sur ce manga génialissime de Hidekaz Himaruya. ! J'a choisi d'écrire sur mon couple préférer Arthur et Francis, ouai ouai je les aimes car ils sont trop drôle *x* et j'aime la FACE family ! Pour ne pas changer il s'agit encore d'une song fic avec cette fois ci une chanson de Polnareff si je ne m'abuse (Lettre à France). Voilà, voilà j'espère que cette fic' vous plairas ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review ;)**

**Merci de votre lecture 3**

* * *

Je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de l'Eurostar avec un soupire, je dois bien l'avouer un peu dépité. Pourtant je devrais être heureux je vais enfin rentrer chez moi et laisser ce_ Stupid Frog_ ! Je vais retrouver mon fauteuil douillet au près de la fenêtre, mes scones délicieux quoi qu'en dise mon voisin outre Manche (et le reste du monde quasiment), mon thé du matin (rien à voir avec la tisane infâme du dit voisin outre Manche), ma tranquillité, la pluie Londonienne et son brouillard matinal et j'en passe. Mais qui dit retour au bercail dit aussi visites officiels, royal baby et réunion inter-pays … Au moins ces dernières ont le mérite de ne pas être ennuyante grâce, fin A CAUSE de Francis !

**Depuis que je suis loin de toi**  
**Je suis comme loin de moi**  
**Et je pense à toi tout bas**  
**Tu es à six heures de moi**  
**Je suis à des années de toi**  
**C'est ça être là-bas.**

Ca y est le train s'engouffre dans le tunnel sous la Manche, au revoir la France .. délicieuse France. En attendant de retrouver la lumière du jour, je prends un journal mais je ne le lit pas vraiment. Je repense à mon départ de la gare, moi et mon crétin de voisin nous sommes encore disputé en plein milieux du quai. Les gens se retournaient lorsqu'ils passaient près de nous … ils sont trop curieux ces français, de vrais commères ! Mais en même temps je les comprends toi qui râlait que tu n'avais jamais rien le droit de rien faire et moi qui te criait dessus en anglais,_ of course_ ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser a parler la langue du pays des escargots à l'ail lorsque ce dit pays en question me fait royalement chier ! Nous en sommes même venu aux mains mais les gentils agents de la gare sont venus nous stopper alors que j'allais lui mettre la raclé de sa vie à ce _Stupid Frog_ ! Tout ça car je n'ai pas voulu l'embrasser en public …. Je me cache derrière mon journal pour rougir même si je sais que personne ne me verras. C'est tellement gênant ! Il sait que je n'aime pas mais il me demande toujours ce genre de chose avant mon départ ou le sien, alors que je lui fais des au revoir digne de ce nom quand nous sommes seul._ Shit_ … j'ai encore été ignoble avec Francis.

**La différence**  
**C'est ce silence**  
**Parfois au fond de moi.**  
**Tu vis toujours au bord de l'eau**  
**Quelquefois dans les journaux**  
**Je te vois sur des photos.**  
**Et moi loin de toi**  
**Je vis dans une boite à musique**  
**Electrique et fantastique**  
**Je vis en "chimérique".**

J'arrive à arrêter de penser à toi quelques minutes et mon consacre enfin à mon journal, c'est un quotidien français mais cela ne me gène pas plus que cela puisqu'il ne ce centre pas uniquement sur l'Hexagone mais sur le reste du monde. Durant quelques instant c'est le vide complet dans ma tête, j'absorbe juste les informations que je lis. Mais là, à la dernière page je vois une photo des quais de la Seine. Et qui je vois tout au fond de la photo ? C'est exacte Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy, mais il est partout bordel ! Mais en même temps cela ne m'étonne pas, je sais qu'il aime se promener la bas quand il a du temps libre. Il y flâne tranquillement et observe les gens, avec un sourire doux et adorable. Qu .. Quoi ? Comment je le sais … Et bien un jour je l'ai suivit voilà ! Je voilais voir ce qu'il faisait quand il ne travaillait pas, je voulais voir si il draguait a tout vient et me trompait ! Mais il m'a percé à jour ce jour là et finalement nous avons fini la balade ensemble, main dans la main. Il n'est pas aussi horripilant que ça … parfois.

**La différence,**  
**C'est ce silence**  
**Parfois au fond de moi.**  
**Tu n'es pas toujours la plus belle**  
**Et je te reste infidèle**  
**Mais qui peut dire l'avenir**  
**De nos souvenirs**  
**Oui, j'ai le mal de toi parfois**  
**Même si je ne le dis pas**  
**L'amour c'est fait de ça**.

Tiens je vais aller voir Mattew, cela va me changer plutôt que de poireauté à Londres la prochaine réunion ou alors je vais aller voir Alferd. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je vais les voir, car il est jaloux. Meme si il nie toujours les faits, je ne suis pas dupe. Il est jaloux de Mattew car il le considère comme un mini France, après tout il l'a élevé en partie c'est un peu notre enfant à tout les deux. Et il n'aime pas que j'aille voir une pâle copie de lui, plutôt que d'aller frapper à sa porte. Quand à Alfred, je comprend les raisons de sa jalousie car le pays de la mal bouffe ne ce gêne pas pour faire des sous entendu grivois ou me faire du rentre dedans en dehors des réunions. Même si je lui ai déjà expliquer que je le considérait comme un fils indigne il ne se stoppe pas pour se faire des films. Et puis ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, je le provoques et en retour il en fait de même. Par moment cela nous à conduits à la guerre mais au fond … ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour te revoir. Mais ça je ne lui ai jamais dit, jamais ne le lui dit qu'il me manque et pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point je crève de e voir parfois. Cependant il dit assez de mot d'amour pour deux … Le matin au réveille, le soir avant de dormir, dans la journée sans raison précise car tu as envie, par sms quand nous sommes séparer, par petit billet doux pendant les réunions. Puis il y a les petites attentions; un bouquet de roses, une boite de chocolat, un petit voyage dans le sud de la France, des bonnes viennoiseries … Je soupire à nouveau.

**Il était une fois**  
**Toi et moi**  
**N'oublie jamais ça**  
**Toi et moi** !

De toute manière je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le lui dire, il l'a toujours su. Quand nous étions plus jeunes je me rappel que Francis était toujours là pour moi, il ne se comportait pas en conquérant et était même plus gentil avec moi que mes frères. Après la guerre de 100 ans malgré le fais que par jalousie je lui ai pris Jeanne, il ne m'en a pas tenue rancœur. Bien sur ce sujet est toujours tabou entre nous car je ne veux plus jamais lui faire autant de mal que ce jour là. Lorsque j'étais un grand empire, même si nous nous battions souvent on adorait se capturer mutuellement …. Aaaah je rougis à nouveau. Dieu merci ce journal me sauve la vie ! Passons ces souvenirs …. particuliers ! Il y a eu ensuite les deux grandes guerres, nous nous sommes battus ensemble pour une fois. Il est ressortie victorieux malgré de nombreuse blessures de la première mais la deuxième l'a laisser meurtrie. Je le revois encore dans l'abris qui nous servait de tanière à l'époque … il était allongé dans un lit de fortune, fiévreux, blesser et au bord du gouffre. Il n'étais plus le même, c'était un homme sombre et distant que j'avais en face de moi. Je crois bien que c'est la seule fois que je lui ai déclarer clairement mes sentiments et que j'ai pleurer de désespoir contre lui. Mais nous avons surmonté cela ensemble et depuis nous avons repris nos habitudes.

**Depuis que je suis loin de toi**  
**Je suis comme loin de moi**  
**Et je pense à toi là-bas.**  
**Oui j'ai le mal de toi parfois**  
**Même si je ne le dis pas**  
**Je pense à toi tout bas..**.

Le train arrive en gare, je glisse discrètement le journal dans mon sac car après tout il y a Francis dessus ! Mais avant de partir je retire les écouteur de mes oreille et je m'apprête a éteindre la musique lorsque j'aperçois le titre de la musique que j'écoutais en boucle depuis mon départ de Paris sans le savoir. "Lettre à France" je lève les yeux au ciel et maudit ce stupide français pour avoir osé trafiqué mon mp4 et retirer les Beatles pour me mettre ces chansons d'amour française ! Je repars finalement chez moi avec un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres et lui envoie un petit sms.

**"Je te hais Stupid Frog ~"**

* * *

**Alors ça vous à plus ? ^^**


End file.
